IndABra
El Detalle, was established in Brazil under the name of Indabra with very little success, due to the multiple and unjustified obstacles to Argentine products in that country. Lately, the company TATSA has established factories in Uruguay, Mexico and the United States, to expand their businesses, with specific products for those markets. So far, the few and unsuccessful attempts to expand in other markets. El Detalle and Brazil The beginning of Indabra was El Detalle, one of the main and traditional bus manufacturers in Argentina, founded more than 40 years ago as a manufacturer of bus bodies. The Detail arrived in Brazil in 1991, when it bought a factory (a cosmetics company) that had not been opened. The detail was installed in "Gaúcho" soil. Recently, three Brazilians who have worked for decades in the automotive industry decided to "bring life back" to lndabra. And not only that, they invested a part of their savings in the business. Fanfa Luiz, was director of public relations for General Motors; Pablo Meira, who led some companies, including most of Allison Francisco Pedro Neto, bought 24% of the business. Two Argentines, originally from El Detalle, were left with 76% control. Indabra specializes in chassis for urban traffic. It has a technology that meets what is desirable (quality and comfort in the act of transporting), although mainly in Brazil and other developing countries, there is a difficulty in materializing this. The fact is that lndabra offers chassis, for example, equipped with air suspension and ramps, elements whose merit is not to leave out elderly passengers, pregnant women, people with disabilities, so that all people have easy access to them. buses. Exports In addition to Lebanon, other countries are receiving the lndabra chassis. "Chile, our first customer in Latin America, will import 48 units of the IG 106 through a cooperative that operates the bus operators in Santiago," says Meira. "We have also closed a contract to export 15 buses to Tahiti." The model IG 106 chassis will be used for Maeva, the group responsible for the restructuring of transport in the archipelago. As part of El Detalle, he set up an area adjacent to the BR 290 route, 30 km from Porto Alegre to Florianópolis, near Gravataí, Rio Grande do Sul, and several chassis models identical to those of El Detalle (a sort of subsidiary brasuca). lndabra had an area of 65,000 square meters, with 8500 square meters of built area. The signs are still there and the abandoned factory, just as it appeared, disappeared without much boast. They manufactured the first minibus in Brazil together with Neobus. Thus, both factories were maintained simultaneously, although if you paid attention after '94 in a part of the OA 101 you could see in the crystals the legend FANAVIND - made in br * zil -. In fact in '98 La Favorita puts a sticker on the lunettes of the MB 1621 low floor with the caption "Made entirely in Argentina" and as background there was an Argentine Flag. Apparently, this manufacturer wanted to resume its production in series, but failed miserably: "A chassis manufacturer returns to production in Brazil, Indabra de Gravataí (RS) .In this new stage, his first agreement was with Lebanon for export of 130 buses, in this lot the body of the vehicle would be Caio / Induscar. " The cut to the left, roughly describes a bit of the history of El Detalle in Argentina, its Argentine owners who own 76% of the shares (Sergio Franchini 60% and Néstor Méndez 16%) and 24% divided among the three Brazilian components. It is seen that the three were risky, since they wanted to go from 18 employees to about 200 with an installed capacity of 30 daily units. The cut is supposed to be from a state newspaper in Rio Grande do Sul, since there are no major references (so far). Models *IG 101 *IG 105 *IG 106 References External Links *IndABra history in Camión Argentino Category:Defunct bus manufacturers Category:Companies of Brazil Category:El Detalle Category:Bus manufacturers of Brazil Category:Companies founded in 1992 Category:2008 disestablishments